And Then There Was 20
And Then There Was 20 is the first episode of Miguel 10. Plot A smaller ship is being blasted by a large, black and red one, piloted by Jeff. The smaller ship ejects a pod towards Earth and causes damage to Jeff's ship. This causes Jeff horrible injuries. The smaller ship is then blasted to pieces. Meanwhile, on Earth, 10 year old boys named Miguel and Antony Menhem finish school for the summer holidays. As they enter the IC, they tell Farid how much he has been looking forward to their camping holiday, even when they spot their cousins, Gaelle, Sophie, Sarah, Lea, Nino. Later,after reaching the destination, Miguel and Antony go for a walk alone, until he sees a shooting star. The star is actually the pod jettisoned at the start. It hones in on them and they just barely jump out of the way before it hits the ground. He fell into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal 2 watch-like objects; called the Omnimatrix and the Omegatrix. they latche themselves onto Miguel and Antony's right wrist, scaring them. After failed attempts to get it off, the faceplates pop up and shows the silhouettes of 2 aliens. Thinking this is cool, they push the faceplates back down, and transform into Scorch and Heatblast respectively. both scream and run around in a panic, terrified because they're "on fire", but realize that they aren't getting hurt and decide to test their power out, launching fireballs at the trees and ends up starting a forest fire. All noticed the smoke and grab fire extinguishers and rush to try and put it out, only for Gaelle to find them attempting to stomp out the fire (only making it worse). Gaelle is terrified at their appearances and as Scorch and Heatblast try to reason with her, she agrees and knew what was going on. Gaelle asks what happened and they tell the whole story in a matter of seconds, finishing just as Farid appears. They were just about to tell the whole story to Farid, but Gaelle interrupts and reminds them of the forest fire. Farid tells them to start a new fire and let it burn into the old one in order to put them both out; it works, but most of the forest is destroyed just as the Park Rangers show up. Back on Jeff's ship, Jeff is fairly torn up, on life support in a large tank with his legs and left arm missing. He sends two drones to retrieve the Omnimatrix and the Omegamatrix. Meanwhile, they explain the story to Farid. All thir cousins ask Farid if he thinks they will stay a "monster" forever, but then Farid says he is an alien with a grim expression on his face. This gives him weird looks from all. Then a beeping sounds and both turn back into themselves in a flash of red light. Farid said they should not mess around with the Omni/Omegamatrix and he goes to investigate the spot of the crash. They decide to try the watches again. The rest watch as they turn into Wildmutt(Antony) and Fire Cannon(Miguel) and discover their sense of smell by dodging them. They both go into the woods to have some fun. Their sense of smell detects 4 drones and he jumps, almost hit with a laser. One of the drones chases Wildmutt until he bites the drone. Wildmutt defeats the first drone, but then the Omegamatrixt times out and he reverts back to Antony and the rest were killed by Miguel then timed out. They all appear looking at Antony and what happened. Then, Jeff learns about the destruction of the drones and sends a bigger one to Earth. It lands where they found the Omega/Omnimatrix, destroying the pod. Farid comes by later and thinks he has a bad feeling about it. Farid lectures both back at the IC. The radio then talks about an attack of some sort from a giant robot. Miguel and Antony realize it must be a drone. All go near the campsite. Antony turns into Diamondhead, Miguel turns into 40 Below and fight the drones while the rst evacuate the area. They learn they can reflect the blasts and destroy the drones. Jeff learns of the destruction of the drones and says that the Omega/Omnimatrix's user is a worthy adversary. It is morning and everyone is packing. They wonder where Miguel and Antony are and Turbine and XLR8 show up respectively, saying he had to take care of something. Money and TJ are shown with a wedgie on a tree wondering what happened. Major Events *The Omega/Omnimatrix is sent to Earth and locks onto Miguel and Antony's wrists. *Jeff starts hunting down Miguel and Antony and the gang to take the Omega/Omnimatrix. *Jeff is injured during a space battle with Leila and has to have his body restored during his quest for the Omega/Omniamtrix. *Miguel first transforms into Scorch, Fire Cannon, 40 Below and Turbine. *Antony first transfornms into Heat blast, Wild mutt, Diamond head, XLR8 *Miguel and Antony start their summer trip with all their cousins and Grandpa Farid Omnimatrix Alien Debuts *Scorch *Fire Cannon *fourty below *Turbine Omegamatrix Alien Debuts *Heat blast *Wild mutt *Diamond head *XLR8 Characters *Miguel Menhem (first appearance) *Antony Menhem (first appearance) *Gaelle Khalil (first appearance) *Farid Menhem (first appearance) *Money (first appearance) *TJ (first appearance) *Miguel's teacher (first appearance) Villains Jeff (first appearance) Jeff's Drones (first appearance) Aliens Used Heatblast (first appearance) Wildmutt (first appearance) Diamondhead (first appearance) XLR8 (first appearance; offscreen transformation) Scorch (first appearance) Fire Cannon (first appearance) 40 Below (first appearance) Turbine (first appearance; offscreen transformation)